The present invention relates to an amorphous alloy, more particularly to an amorphous alloy usuable as a magnetic core material for a magnetic amplifier or the like and having a low coercive force in a high frequency and excellent rectangular characteristics.
As a stabilized power source for the peripheral unit of a computer and a general communication device, in recent years, a switching power source carrying a magnetic amplifier has widely been used.
A main portion constituting a magnetic amplifier is a saturable reactor, and a magnetic core material excellent in rectangular magnetizing characteristics is now required for a core of the saturable reactor.
Heretofore, as such a magnetic core material, there has been used Sendelta (trade mark) comprising a Fe--Ni crystalline alloy.
However, being excellent in rectangular magnetinzing characteristics, Sendelta increases in coercive force in a high frequency of 20 KHz or more, whereby its eddy-current loss becomes great, so that it evolves heat and finally cannot be used any more. For this reason, in the case of a switching power source, the frequency has been limited to 20 KHz or less.
On the other hand, it is lately required to further heighten the switching frequency, along with demands for miniaturization and weight-saved of a switching power source, but a satisfactory magnetic core material having less coercive force at a high frequency and simultaneously having excellent reactangular characteristics has not been found yet until now.